How Could You Love Me
by ambersilhouette
Summary: He doesn't feel good enough,but can the feelings of a certain someone make him feel good again?


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at a back table in potions class. Ron and Harry were engaged in a dirty game of hangman, and Hermione was furiously scribbling down notes. Snape was lecturing to the class about how they should make their potions when there was a loud rap at the door. Snape went to open it, and Professor McGonogall came in. She winked at Harry (see my EVERLOST story) and then bent down to whisper something in Snape's ear. She pulled her face away (it was covered in grease from Snape's hair), and left.

Snape stood frozen in place as if shocked, and then he suddenly burst into a loud fit of laughter "I WON, I WON !!! I WON THE LOTTERY!!!"

He gathered up his long robe and started dancing, his pale bony legs flailing about beneath him. "I WON!! I WON!!! WOOHOOOOO!!"

The sight of Snape dancing was just too much for the students. They all dropped dead except for one who was watching the display with lust filled eyes. Harry threw several galleons at Snape and called out to him. "I love you professor!!! Dance, DANCE!! Take it off!!"

Snape looked at Harry. He started swaying smoothly, more seductively, slowly making his way to where Harry was sitting. He stopped just in front of Harry and whispered softly in his ear "Do you like my dancing...Potter?" Harry turned to stare into his coal black eyes. He pulled Snape's greasy head down towards his until their noses just barely touched and pressed his lips to his. They shared a passionate kiss together. Snape pulled away, lips swollen and breathless.

Harry looked into his eyes and noticed tears in their corners. "What's wrong my sweet?"

"Oh, Harry. I don't think I'm good enough for you. I'm not beautiful, and I just killed the class with my dancing. How could you ever want someone like me?"

"It doesn't matter what other people think. You're beautiful to me. I love you just how you are."

Snape smiled sweetly. "Do you really mean that?"

Harry smiled back. "Of course I do, honey. What do you say we go somewhere just you and me?"

"I'd go anywhere just so long as I could be with you."

Harry led Snape onto the quidditch field. He brought out his broom and got on. He instructed Snape to do the same.

"Grab onto my broomstick."

Snape clapped his hands onto Harry's crotch.

"Umm... not that one, love."

Snape giggled "Oops, sorry."

Snape put his arms around the correct broomstick and Harry kicked off from the ground.

Snape squealed in delight. "Oh Harry, it's been a long time since I've ridden on a broomstick."

Remembering Snape's earlier misunderstanding of the word broomstick, Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of this statement.

"Where are we going, Harry?"

"Somewhere we can be together."

Snape snuggled up to Harry's warm body and laid his head on his shoulder. "That sounds nice."

A few hours later, Harry and Snape landed on Privet Drive. Harry and Snape entered the house and Harry called down his aunt and uncle. They came down. Uncle Vernon started to turn red at the sight of Harry. He was just about to go on a bellowing tirade when Harry started to explain.

"This is my lover, Severus Snape, he's going to be living here with me."

All of the red drained from Uncle Vernon's face as he began to calm down. "That's fine with me Harry as long as I can get in on some of the action."

Harry didn't mind and he asked Snape if he did.

Snape licked his lips seductively at Uncle Vernon and said that no, he wouldn't mind at all. "Can I call you uncle?" he asked.

Uncle Vernon smiled and said that he could call him whatever he wanted.

Dudley said that he'd like to be called "Big D."

Snape's eyes scanned down to Dudley's package. "I hope you live up to your name."

Dudley wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Snape. "You can find out tonight if you want to."

Harry was bubbling with rage and fury. Who did Dudley think he was. "Stop moving in on my man!!" He whipped his wand out. "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Dudley's large body fell to the floor and Aunt Petunia picked it up off the floor. "This will make a delicious dinner for tonight."

Petunia shoved him into the oven and baked him.

Harry, Snape, and Uncle Vernon sat at the family table and shared in the delicious meal.

The End.

P.S. This is a reminder to sit at the family table. Make some memories at the family table.


End file.
